In the golfing industry, it is important that the club manufacturers are able to provide sizing or fitting of their golf clubs to the golfing public. Often this takes the form of fitting sessions, wherein a representative of the manufacturer visits preordained sites and conducts fittings to determine what specifications would be best suited for each individual golfer. Proper fitting of the clubs involves selecting clubhead properties such as model, center of gravity properties, lie angles, loft angles, and weights; shaft properties such as length, weight, tip stiffness, flex, and flex point. Of course it is hoped that the golfers will achieve better performance with their fitted clubs and purchase the manufacturers golf clubs, therefore these sessions are a very important step in the selling process.
Today, a golfer selecting a driver from Titleist®, has ten different shaft manufacturers to choose from, and some of these manufacturers have as many as twenty different specification options. First, a golfer must decide between steel and graphite. And then between flexes (Ladies, Seniors, Regular, Stiff, or X-Stiff), or weight (54 to 88 grams), or torque (which can range from 2.2° to 4.5°), or launch point (low, medium or high), and some golfers may prefer a shaft that is an inch shorter or longer. So, it is obvious that it is important for the manufacturer's representative to be able to carry with him and be able to present and display a large assortment of shafts with varying specifications.
Thus there is a need in the art for means to allow a manufacturer representative to carry with him/her a large sampling of golf club shafts in a very compact, portable and easily carried case, and most important one that is easy to set-up and display.